Remnants Dragon Slayer Rewrite
by York Lane
Summary: The world of Remnant was once home to the mighty and proud dragon race, until one day they all mysteriously died off, leaving behind only there fossilised skeletons and the Lacrima's that are a complete mystery, until after the Fall of Beacon where someone who has lost one of the people he cares about most and is offered the power.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah this is back… sorry it took so long and yes, I decided to reinvent it instead of just add onto it, mostly as I feel like my writing skills have really improved now and I wanted to start it again but, better than before.**

 **Also, I know some of this that I'm going to write kind of mixes up with RWBY's cannon and continuity, but fuck it, you know why, because the writers have retconned so much its just a retconny mess, I highly recommend you watch the video 'Every retcon in RWBY' it's on YouTube and its pretty good I gotta say, it told every retcon and showed proof of the retcons.**

 **And yes, Dragon Slayers will be classed as 'Magical'**

Chapter 1

Jaune Arc slammed his sword, into the stalk of an oak tree over and over again, furiously, frustratedly and hatefully.

He was angry, in Ozpin for brining Pyrrha into whatever his thing was, in Pyrrha for going up the tower and getting herself killed, in Cinder for killing Pyrrha and in himself, because he wasn't strong enough to stop her, he wasn't strong enough to help her and he wasn't strong enough to fight, he was pathetic, he admitted that, he slumped down and just looked down, crying to himself, just thinking of it all.

Jaune looked down as he heard a bleep sound, it was a message from Ruby, Jaune just glanced at it as he turned his Scroll off ignoring the text, he just wanted to be alone for now, but he wouldn't get that.

''Hello there''

Jaune turned around swiftly to see a middle aged man, with a tanned complexion, he had short black and grey hair as well as a bushy moustache, not as bushy as Ports, but bushy, he had green eyes and was wearing a grey with yellow lining, he was also wearing a yellow dress shirt and a purplish maroon waistcoat, around his neck was a black necktie and he wore fingerless gloves that were the same colour, he also had grey pants and black dress shoes.

''Who are you?'' Jaune asked cautiously.

''Oh, right how rude of me my apologies, my name is Arthur Watts'' stated the man.

''Ah, excellent what do you want'' said Jaune.

''Hmm, straight to the point I like it'' said Watts ''I am working on something, the hybrid project''

''Never heard of it'' said Jaune.

''Understandable, its not a project you'd hear about, now this project, I assume you know of the dragons?'' Watts asked.

''Yeah, they are creatures of great power, they lived on Remnant before humans and died out mysteriously, nobody knows why they died out they just did'' Jaune recounted, he had sat on his grandmothers lap as she had told him about the dragons, she had also told him stories of when she was a palaeontologist and had dug up there bones, before marrying his huntsman grandfather.

''Ah yes, I see someone knows there history'' said Watts in a sing song mocking tone, causing Jaune to glare at him, Watts realising how he had said the sentence cough and said ''I'm sorry, I'm just use to dealing with an obnoxious child around your age'' rolling his eyes as he thought of them.

''Whatever, what do the dragons have to do with this?'' Jaune asked.

''Do you know of the things found in there skeletons, Lacrima's?'' Watts asked.

''Grandma was an palaeontologist, her history lessons are the only ones I could stay awake for, in fact she showed me some of her Dragon Lacrima, what about it?'' Jaune asked.

''We have discovered that it it possible to transplant a Lacrima into someone and they gain the power of a dragon, but in exchange they will lose any hope of obtaining a Semblance'' stated Watts.

''Ok, I'm getting board of this whole little history lesson and about your little project, get to the point!'' Jaune spat.

''Right'' said Watts slowly ''now, the first test subject died, after… ten to fifteen minutes and we have searched for another subject to test the Lacrima's on, basically we want to put multiple Lacrima into one person and one Lacrima into several others so that the commander has an attack force''

''And let me guess your here to recruit me, you want me to be one of the several others, don't you'' said Jaune.

''On the contrary, we want you to be the commander'' stated Watts ''we want to give you multiple Lacrima''

''Ok, if you had looked through my files, I doubt you want me for that purpose'' stated Jaune.

''I read all of the Academies files and yes I want you for that purpose, I know of you multiple health problems, problems I am assuming you never brought up to your team or friends'' Watts stated ''you body is rather weak and frail, you have several muscle problems that will cause them to ache, your bones are quite brittle and you have several heart problems its why you pant a lot in training, it's not that your out of shape in fact your in the best shape possible considering your… condition, so I want you to be the subject of Hybrid Theory, the idea I have it that the Lacrima react best to those with weak bodies, but strong spirits and looking at your aura, you have the strongest spirit in your year''

''So basically you want me to be the test subject of a suicidal experiment where I am likely to die'' stated Jaune.

''No, I've looked over the numbers and the experiment is very likely to succeed all things considered'' said Watts ''besides, weren't you always looked down upon by your peers?''

''N-no, my Team and Team RWBY-'' Jaune started.

''What about them, they looked down on you too, they didn't help you… well Ms. Nikos did, but the rest didn't not to my knowledge and from what I've heard you were a gentlemen to ms. Schnee and she treated you with nothing but hatred, why not prove them all wrong, show them you are a force to be reckoned with, prove them your not the bottom your the top and you can prove Ms. Nikos right, she always saw something in you didn't she, this is your time to show it'' said Watts soothingly.

This was all starting to sound really good to Jaune, this could be a path for his revenge, but then he shook his head, no Pyrrha wouldn't want him to use power like that, but then again, she was gone, so did it matter what she wanted, but still he needed more than just his revenge to justify this or did he?

''alright, tell me, why should I work for you?'' Jaune asked.

''I know about what you saw during the attack of Beacon, don't you want the power to prevent that from ever happening again, imagine it Jaune, you protecting all of the kingdoms, standing against all the Grimm, all the White Fang preventing anymore loss of life, a mighty protector of the innocent, no more Grimm attacks, no more White Fang and never again will there be another psychotic woman causing an incident like that, never again will there need to be the same incident that caused Pyrrha Nikos's death''

Those words sunk into Jaune, if he was more powerful he could have saved Pyrrha, he could have prevented Cinder from killing whoever she had killed, doing so he could have prevented the fall of Beacon and he could have kept his team together, he could of told Pyrrha, he had only realised he loved her after he danced in a dress for her, he had realised how pathetic it was to chase after Weiss, he was just pathetic, he was pathetic when she was there and pathetic when she was gone… NO MORE!

''Join me Jaune and I will help you get your revenge on Cinder Fall and all who wronged you'' stated Watts, putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune looked down thinking the offer over, until finally he came to a conclusion ''fine, I accept your offer, give me the power of the Dragons!''

-LINE BREAK-

A week later Jaune found himself only dressed in a pair of military boxers, he was strapped down to a platform hovering above a tank of water, via chains, they were about to begin the process, some doctors were all around him injecting him with something to numb the pain from all his limbs, Watts walked up as they were about to begin the process.

''Alright, Jaune let me explain the process to you, this platform your laying on will be lowered into the tank of water, we're going to do this to lower the pain, so you won't die from pain, I don't know how much the pain will decrease, but it will decrease, now to the painful part, these drills will go into your flesh and install the Lacrima's'' stated Watts.

''Ok, I'm ready'' said Jaune.

''Good, oh before I forget, I got you these made'' smiled Watts holding up something, a necklace with a dog tag on it with Jaune's name on it.

''No, I want a new name'' stated Jaune.

Watts turned towards a scientist pointing to them he said ''you''

''Yes sir'' said the scientist.

''You can manipulate the surface of metal with your Semblance can't you?'' Watts asked.

''Yes sir'' said the scientist taking the dog tag.

''Now Jaune, what do you want your new name to be?'' Watts questioned.

Jaune only said two words.

''God Serena''

God from the fact these powers would put him on the level of a god and Serena from his grandmother who had told him stories about the Dragons.

The scientist handed Watts the dog tag and Watts proceeded to put it around Jaune's neck, looking onto it, he saw that it now said 'God Serena, Hybrid Theory' Jaune nodded as an oxygen mask was put onto him and then he was lowered into the tank.

He felt the cold of the water and then… pain, the drills started to drill into him and it was the most painful thing he had ever felt in his life, there was no way to describe the sensation, his mind then started to flash, flash memories right in front of him, from his childhood, to his time at Beacon, his failed class's, Cardin bullying him, beating him relentlessly, to fighting in the tournament, all the disappointments that he was, when he said that he didn't want to be in the second round, because he knew how pathetic he was.

But then his thoughts went to her, to Pyrrha, her smile, her laugh, her graceful movements in battle and her helping him, she helped him so much and he helped her so little, his mind then flashed to them training on the roof together, them in the emerald forest and them dancing, he focused on that, he focused on every memory of her.

But then it started to turn dark as he saw what he envisioned was Pyrrha's death, her battle with Cinder with her getting cut into after her aura being depleted, cutting into her belly, causing her to bleed rapidly before stabbing her multiple times, cutting her leg tendons to ensure she couldn't run, before killing her, by firing multiple arrows into Pyrrha's heart, he could feel the pain intensifying as the final Lacrima was put in and then he blacked out but only for a minute, as his body needed to adjust and it did seemingly by magic, he awoke once it was done.

''He's alive'' stated a voice, Jaune could here them even in this water? He supposed with the powers of a dragon his senses must have enhanced like a Faunus's senses.

''We did it'' said Watts softly.

''Yes you did it'' said another voice, a familiar voice the voice of… Cinder!? ''Now what''

''We give him to Mistress Salem of course, her perfect weapon has been completed'' stated Watts

That being said Jaune felt burning rage coming up from him, everything Watts told him… had been a lie!? He'd been working with Cinder… who was Salem, you know what, who cares, it doesn't matter, he'd been working with the woman who had killed Pyrrha… that BASTARD! He lied about everything, he'd lied to Jaune about getting revenge!? Well then, he'd have to get his revenge himself on everyone, Watts included.

Jaune tensed up and started to struggle, before finally breaking out of the restraints ''I think he heard you'' said a voice Jaune had never heard before, he then burst from the tank roaring out, he glared up to see Watts with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and someone he'd never seen before.

This new person was a male Faunus he could tell with the dark bull horns in his dark red hair, he was wearing a dark grey coat with a red belt that held pouches and a red cloth on its side, his White Fang Grimm Mask had red markings all over it and he had a katana on his side with a specially designed sheath.

Jumping out of the tank, Jaune thrust his hands forwards trying to channel some of his new powers only for nothing, he tried again and nothing ''what!?'' Jaune said shocked, but then the butt of a rifle hit him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground, several other White Fang then began to attack him, punching and kicking him down.

''I admire your determination Jaune, I really do, but do you really think you'd be able to used your new Dragon Slayer abilities so quickly?'' Watts asked mockingly.

Jaune, kept getting angrier, he was angry of Watt's betrayal to him and his mocking him didn't make it better, he started to see red, he felt power flow through his arms and he let it out ''AAAAAHHHHHH!'' Dark red flames burst from his arms.

''WHAT!'' Watts cried out shocked.

Jaune then began to spin to spread the fire, before forming the fire around his fists, he then began to fight back against the White Fang, the White Fang did shoot at him, but the fire he was wielding melted the bullets, they began to run knowing they couldn't beat him, Jaune needed to get two things first and he was soon at the room they were in.

Entering the room he quickly retrieved Corcea's Mors, a book of dragon knowledge from his grandmother that he felt would help him to learn the new abilities he'd be given and the last thing he had of Pyrrha, her red sash that she wore around her waist, wrapping it around his waist tightly to secure Corcea Mors and the book to his side he left the room and continued to move, he needed to get out, until he saw the Faunus in his way.

''Get out of my way!'' he ordered.

''I'm sorry but I can't do that'' said the Faunus.

''What's you name?'' Jaune asked.

''Adam Taurus'' stated the Faunus.

''Well then Adam, I'm sorry to do this'' said Jaune.

He then shot a blast of flames from his hand, but to Jaune's surprise Adam simply blocked, his sword absorbing the flames, Adam then inserted his Katana into his sheath and jumped forwards and drew the Katana out, Jaune jumped back as Adam drew his sword out, Jaune did managed to dodge the attack, but barely as he felt a sharp pain go through the bridge of his nose and blood run down his face.

''Oh, look, I made the mighty God Serena bleed'' sneered Adam.

''Bastard!'' Jaune spat.

He knew with his current level of power he couldn't beat Adam, so he decided to be smarter than that, he simply punched the ground and fire exploded out blinding Adam as the smoke and flames blocked his vision, with Adam distracted Jaune ran in the opposite direction and saw a steel wall right in front of him, blasting it with fire he formed a hole and jumped out into the outside and then began to run from the facility.

Jaune kept moving, he needed to get away far away, luckily for him the Lacrima's also had given him a physical boost, in an hour he had gotten far away from the research lab and had escaped then, kneeling down next to a river, Jaune cupped his hands and began to drink from the river.

When he stopped, Jaune looked down at himself in his reflexion, his body was now much more muscular, he now looked as strong as a Beacon Student of his year should of, other than that not much had changed, his hair was the same and so was the rest of his body, except his face, now because Adam a fresh scar was placed across his nose, he traced it lightly, before sighing out, he knew what he had to do now, he had to train and he needed to learn how to use his powers.

 **Now if anyone was wondering why I'm so insistent on making this an experiment, well Tekking101 a YouTuber who's videos I enjoy, made a video on God Serena, he said that maybe God Serena was an experiment since August called God Serena 'Hybrid Theory' so that's why he's an experiment because I agree with that statement.**

 **Now to his elements are... I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you, I wrote the chapters where he trains with his elements as well and I do think those chapters got weaker and weaker as I went along as… well he get's better and better, training them, also if there is a multiple choice on what the dragon type is called the reason why it's that name above the others is because Jaune likes that name better, because he thinks it sounds cool.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I hope its an improvement on the old one.**


	2. Cavern

Cavern

Jaune had been travelling for a whole week now, he had managed to get new clothes, nothing too special just a pair of shorts and a white shirt.

He had been trying to find somewhere to train, so far he had not been very successful in finding a place to train, until now, he had found it, he had found a canyon, it was perfect it was large full of fruit and animals he could eat (assuming he could catch the animals) there was nothing he could damage in the canyon so essentially he was fine to just let loose and find out how to control his powers.

Jaune jumped down, using his flames to blast into the ground in order to slowly reach the ground, he looked around, trying to find a place to set up camp, he had managed to obtain a tent in order to sleep in, once he set up camp he would get to training immediately.

Thus far nobody had obtained these powers other than him, so he needed to figure it out himself, he knew it would be a difficult task, but he'd do it, he had already done some things with fire, so maybe it would be a good idea to see what other Lacrima power's he had, he tired and tried and tried, but all that happened was fire came out of his attacks, Juane punched the wall of the canyon angry at himself, before calming down.

''Maybe I need to focus- wait, I've got it'' said Jaune.

He took meditative stance, he had learned it from Ren during there time at Beacon, it was a technique to focus his aura, taking deep breaths in and out focusing his aura into his chest, he was sure that is where the Lacrima's were, instantly, he felt something, looking down he could see an orange glow coming from his chest.

''Might as well'' Jaune shrugged, getting up.

Jaune focused all of his new power before punching forwards and the earth rose up and struck, Jaune gasped before making a few more motions, the earth moving to his command.

''I can control the earth'' he breathed, before putting a serious face on, time to test something.

He knew of one technique that the dragons had, he took a deep breath in and blew out trying to roar like a dragon, but nothing, Jaune looked down feeling weak, but this just meant he'd have to train hard, but he'd need more than just training, he would need to do some research, Jaune picked up the book and began to look through it before coming to what looked to be the Lacrima he had unlocked.

 **Cavern Dragons**

 **The Cavern Dragons were the Dragons of the Earth, these mighty beasts had the ability to control the very earth itself and everything connected to the Earth, they're powers over the earth required strength and strength alone, requiring a strong style to utilise it, there attacks mostly consisted of strong attacks that required them to be strong, in fact from ancient Scriptures they seemed to shape the earth itself creating ravines and canyons.**

Jaune grimaced, this would be difficult, this dragon seemed to be extremely powerful so controlling this power would defiantly be a challenge, but he needed to do it and so he started to get to work, he began to move the stones and the earth itself with just his will.

At first Jaune was using a style very similar to Yang's fighting style, but it wasn't working out, so Jaune began to try something else he started to use a different style this one focusing on stomping on the ground to summon the ground forwards, Jaune continued to train on and on, half a month went by and Jaune was confident enough in his abilities with the Cavern Dragon Lacrima, he was going to try to roar again.

Jaune made sure to read the chapter of the Journal that talked about a Dragons Roar, to see if it could offer his any solutions to the technique.

 **Dragons Roar**

 **A Dragons Roar is one of there most powerful attacks, but it is also a war cry, it is the dragons giving all the power they can into one attack in the form of a bellow, studies believe that the Dragons Power was focused into there chest and then released upward through there throat and then out of there mouth in some form, Dragons needed to be powerful and in-tune with there element in order to roar.**

Jaune stood his ground and took a deep breath in, he was doing everything he could to follow the books instruction, focusing all of his power into his chest and then focusing all the power upper wards, before releasing it from his mouth.

A burst of dirt and sharp rocks came from Jaune's mouth, tearing through some of the vegetation that he was in front of, Jaune looked to see it had cracked and broken one of the Canyons walls along with leaving a mark across the ground, Jaune grinned and looked down to see that the light of his Lacrima wasn't lit.

Jaune tilted his head confused, he focused his power into the Lacrima what he had been doing but it didn't glow, which scared him a little, he always needed the Lacrima to glow in order to use it, trying it out, it worked.

Jaune got into mediative stance to see if he could figure it out and in doing so he could feel it, the Cavern Dragon Lacrima had perfectly synced with him and his aura, using it would just be second nature to him now, he didn't need to focus anymore as he now had perfect control over it, he had mastered the first of his Lacrima's.

He understood now, first he had to learn its powers inside and out and develop them within himself until he could use them to unleash a dragons roar, now he needed to finish what he started with the first Lacrima who's powers he unlocked.


	3. Purgatory

Purgatory

Now that Jaune had learned to control his first Lacrima's powers and now he was going to learn the first Lacrima he had unlocked, but first he'd need to research it's dragon, the only way he had mastered the Cavern Dragon was he studied it intensely, so he was going to study this Dragon intensely.

 **Fire Dragons**

 **Fire Dragons are known by many names, such names include: Flame Dragon, Inferno Dragon, Burn Dragon and Purgatory Dragon, these dragons were known for there amazing abilities to control fire, there powers we're linked through there emotions and there drive to win, according to the scriptures these dragons were proud warriors often fighting opponents much stronger than they were, often to the death.**

The fact there powers worked off there emotions made sense, like how he used it during his escape, he had felt so angry at the time that his anger manifested that fire, but did he have strong enough emotions to wield it now, Jaune didn't know, Jaune decided it was time to start and training with his Purgatory Dragon Lacrima (liking that name the most).

But Jaune tried and tried, but he couldn't do it anymore, did all the training he did with the Cavern Dragon Lacrima do that, did it get him out of Sync with Purgatory, or maybe it was something else, maybe it was his lack of drive, now he needed to find it.

''What am I fighting for?'' Jaune asked himself.

Jaune took a deep breath and started to focus, to find what his drive was, it was Pyrrha, since the dance she had been his drive and without her, he was without drive and now he wanted revenge… he wanted it so bad… but was that what she would have wanted? No it wasn't.

But he couldn't go without revenge, revenge on Cinder and her Cronies and revenge on Ozpin and his mindless followers, she wanted him to become stronger, that and the though of revenge was what drove him to this… that was drive, his drive to avenger Pyrrha and to become stronger for her.

Juane could feel his chest become hot and his fists becoming hotter, his eyes opened and he punched forwards, dark red flames bursting from his fist, he took a deep breath and looked down to his chest to see a dark red glow from his chest, he had found his drive, he sighed and said ''I'm sorry Pyrrha, I know you wouldn't want me to go down this path, but I must and I swear, I will avenge you''

Jaune began to train with not only Purgatory but also Cavern to make sure he didn't fall behind in Cavern, he actually began to wield both of them at the same time in order to be more experimental and to see if he could do it, as time went on and on and he became more and more attuned to his dark red Purgatory flames.

Jaune developed this style around Yang's fighting style, this time it did work, fire wrapped around his arms and streams of flames shot from his fists, as training went on each day he got stronger and stronger, his Purgatory flames could easily melt stones now and his Cavern powers could crack the earth and lightly shake it.

Jaune's fighting style with the Purgatory Dragon Lacrima was that of long range, to shoot streams of fire and fireballs by punching the air in a rather similar way to Yang and how she used her weapon, Ember Celica, but he didn't want to put all of of his eggs into that one basket, thus he also learned how to form the flames around his fists and feet in order to fight physically with it.

Purgatory really helped him too, it helped him cook his food using it to roast the animals he had caught with his Cavern Dragon abilities.

Jaune like the Cavern Dragon Lacrima it took him half a month to learn his Purgatory abilities, finished his training boy learning the dragons roar, jets of dark red flames came from his mouth, he knew once he had done this it had meant he had done it, he had now mastered two Lacrima's now, time to focus on the third.


	4. Sea

Sea

Jaune was now onto his third Lacrima and he was repeating the same process he did with the other Lacrima, he had sat in mediatory position as well as with the others and was channelling his aura into the next Lacrima, as he felt it glow with in him, he stood up and thrust his fist forwards a burst of water coming out this time.

''So water this time, ok'' said Jaune sitting down, time to research, he had learned from his grandmother that Water dragons were one of the strongest, how strong was the question.

 **Sea**

 **Not much is known about this particular species of Dragon as its fossils have rarely been found, often buried at the bottom of the ocean these Dragons were streamlined and serpent like, there movements smooth and graceful and there powers beautiful, but amazingly dangerous, it's theorised that these creatures could fire water at such a high pressure that they could piecer right through an island.**

Ok, that was concerning, thus far the most powerful he had learned was that of the Cavern Dragon, but it looked like this one might be more powerful, but he was confident now, after learning how to control earth and fire he was confident he could learn water.

With that being said, Jaune went to the lake and for the first time in two and a half months he saw his reflection, the scar on his nose was as plain as day, but now he noticed just how long his hair had grown, it now reached his shoulders, Jaune… actually liked it, he thought it looked pretty good, he'd just have to find a way to style it later, but enough of looking at himself in the lake.

Jaune closed his eyes and focused all the power he could into his Sea Dragon Lacrima, and lifted his arms when he opened his eyes he saw what he had done, he had lifted up the whole lake successfully, but as he lost control it collapsed, he now had his goal to reach.

His goal was to lift the whole lake up and then being able to holdout up with out concentration, with that being said it was time to train, Jaune tried with lifting the water and controlling it at first and seeing what he could do with that, thus far it mostly worked as controlling water around him and firing it as multiple shots or one strong blast.

But after a little bit of experimentation Jaune found he could not only control water, but he could also make his own water, this all in mind Jaune started to focus on a style rather similar to Weiss's style, only using his hands instead of a sword, this seemed to work with his Sea Dragon abilities.

Jaune then began to train with his other elements and see what they could do together, he was mostly using water and earth together to soften the earth and turn it to mud and see what he could do with that, so far it was slow development, but what really surprised him was how well water managed to synchronise with fire, using it he could use steam and smoke as a distraction, he also found that he could wrap the flames around the water, which really amazed him.

He learned to use Sea much faster than the others, because of his training with Cavern and Purgatory had cause his to develop abilities much faster, thus instead of half a month, it only took five weeks to learn, when those five weeks of training were finished he could easily lift the whole lake, he began to do this when he felt like fish for a meal.

Jaune's newest roar which he practiced once he had finished with that he practiced his newest roar, a strong burst of high pressure water, doing so he had easily been able to pierce the canyon walls and carve a large mark in it and like before his Sea Lacrima had merged itself with his aura.

He had learned his third Lacrima's abilities, that was 3 down and 5 to go, this was starting to become second nature to him.


	5. Gale

**Yeah, I'll admit this before you read, this is probably the weakest one I've written, please note however this was the fifth one I wrote in the day I wrote most of these chapters.**

Gale

The next Lacrima glowed grey as Jaune meditated to summon its power forth, Jaune punched forwards and a gust of wind came from his fist, he grinned, this one he was familiar with, it was his grandmothers favourite, she could talk about it for hours and he had sat on her lap as she told him about it, he could recount the whole chapter off the top of his head, this was a Gale Dragon… as he liked to call it.

 **Wind**

 **Like the Fire Dragons, these dragons have many names, Sky Dragons, Storm Dragon and Gale Dragon, these creatures could create gusts of wind so strong that even the gods envied them, there abilities in the air were unmatched by any creatures, Wind Dragons didn't even need there wings to fly, they could fly with just the air alone.**

With all of that in mind Jaune started to train with it, he was actually pretty excited for this one, however it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, it took him five weeks trying to get a strong gust of wind until he finally found out how to do it.

He had to use the palm of his hands, yes it had worked with his fists, just not as well, it worked much better with the palms of his hands and with that in mind he continued to train in that way.

So far he had just been using the techniques off is closet friends, but he needed to think more outside the box, he remembered seeing one contestant in the Vital festival using a style that utilised the palms of there hands as a fighting style, Jaunt tried that and it began to work to great effect creating massive gusts of wind.

Continuing to experiment, he could spin around with his arms out a form a tornado, it was a small tornado, but it was a tornado, he could also use this power to leap great heights and if he continued to train Jaune theorised he could use this Dragons powers to actually fly like one.

Like all of this powers he tired to mix it with other elements, thus far it only excellent in doing one thing, taking his original attacks and making them go faster, he could also combine this with his Cavern roar to create a dirt storm an excellent distraction, but it didn't work for anything else, he could also mix it with Purgatory to make a fire storm and Sea to make a Hurricane.

His control over the wind became greater and greater, until finally he could create a full powered tornado and gusts of wind so strong that they even move boulders a little bit and eventually like he had theorised he could lift off the ground and fly, he was ready for his roar.

Releasing it, his Gale Dragon Roar was a powerful miniature tornado capable of pushing a boulder back and putting a crack in it, this pleased Jaune was he felt his Gale Lacrima syncing up with his aura.

He had finally had gotten half way being able to control 4 of his 8 Lacrima.


	6. Voltage

Voltage

The next day Jaune was sat in mediatory position, thus far he had gotten use to this, it was like breathing now, he could easily focus all his aura into one of his Lacrima's, until a yellow glow came from his chest, this time Jaune didn't even need to punch forwards to learn the powers of this Lacrima, sparks merely came off him telling him what it was.

 **Lightning**

 **Like the Fire, Wind and many other kinds of Dragons, the Lightning Dragons have been called many names, including Thunder Dragon, Plasma Dragon and Voltage Dragon, there powers are formidable and of all the dragons this one is the only one who can stay outside during a lightning storm, something all dragons fear.**

This was another kind of Dragon that Jaune was very familiar with and luckily this time, he knew how to train with it, he trained with it much in the same way he trained with Purgatory, again he bended it around Yang's style of fighting, but mixing it with a lot of stuff he got from Nora, using many exaggerated movements, whilst also using lots of heavy punches and kicks to fight with.

The Voltage was a bit more difficult that Purgatory, but Jaune still found it to be rather easy, the lightning either gathered in one place on his body or it flowed all through his body, he could use his body as a conductor in order to fire it at any place he wanted to, doing this again in the same style as Yang did with her Ember Celica.

Jaune also tested out to see if he could control the energy output by charging his scroll, he stopped himself before he almost overloaded the scroll and destroyed it, but hey he now had a 150% battery, so he couldn't complain he just needed to work on controlling his output.

Jaune knew he could fly with his Purgatory Dragon powers and obviously his Gale, but he wanted to try it with lightning as well, he couldn't, he could barely lift off the ground when he tried the same technique he had done before, so knowing that he just needed to think of different ways to use this Lacrima.

One useful thing of it was that it meant he wasn't going to go hungry for a while, as he had used it on the lake the electrocute all the fish, he had prepared it all to cook separately.

Like before he had been working on the other elements as well and trying to find a way to combine Voltage with his other elements, it did not work with Cavern, surprisingly, though it did work with the other elements, Jaune found that if he combined it was Sea it would be a very powerful combo and Jaune found it only helped to double Purgatories damage output and its sheer destructive capabilities, but Jaune had found combining Voltage with Gale was the best, in order to create small storms.

Since training with Voltage was similar to training with Purgatory and since this training was becoming second nature to Jaune as more time passed, Jaune had managed to learn it in only two weeks.

Once that was done Jaune tried his roar, a burst of lightning coming from his mouth, that blasted through the stone walls of the canyons and burnt a large cut into the walls, as he did so he could feel Voltage merging with his aura as the other Lacrima had.

He was now over half way done only three more to go.


	7. Arctic

Arctic

Jaune decided on having a little practice before he unlocked his next Lacrima power, channelling all of the elements he had learned so far Cavern, Purgatory, Sea, Gale, Voltage, before he began to meditate for the next Dragon Slayer Ability, he opened his eyes to see a white glow coming from his chest.

As Jaune stood up from his sitting position and ice formed around him, he grinned already knowing what this was, but while his grandmother had told him about this kind of dragon she had told him very little about it, so obviously he'd need to do a fair share of research on this particular species.

 **Arctic**

 **Arctic Dragons are the only dragons known to be able to live in the northern hemisphere, fossils of these dragons indicates that they may have feathers and/or fur, they were masters with there ice powers capable of freezing anything in there path or creating blizzards, fossils outside of the northern hemisphere have been found of this dragon, as well as buried ice, indicating that it might have flown to hotter areas and then froze them over to better suit it, these dragons seemed to be wiped out by the fire dragons who might have seen them as a threat to them.**

This all interested Jaune, this might be useful, he could defiantly combine this with his Sea Dragon abilities and use them collectively, Jaune decided to get to training on this immediately.

Ruby had shown him a video of her uncle fighting Weiss's sister, he copied of that style and found out that comping her movement and using it for the Arctic Dragon worked well, in doing so he was making blasts of snow and ice, summoning ice from the ground and enveloping his own body in the ice, in order to make ice sword and claws of ice, when he did this anything he cut with the icy weapons he made froze anything they touched.

He also mixed it with some of Weiss's style to try and figure out if it would help any, it worked, but not as well as the style he was using before so he stuck to using just the style he had developed from watching the tape of Weiss's sister.

Afterwards he tried to fuse techniques, like he had for all the others, Sea was obviously good with this power, using it to freeze water in order to trap enemies unexpectedly, that was all for now, but given time he could possibly think of other things, he could also use the Arctic with his Gale Dragon powers to make the wind freezing cold, he could also use it with Voltage to conduct electricity, however not so much with Cavern or Purgatory.

And before Jaune knew it he could summon massive blizzards with the Arctic Dragons powers within him, he had learned this in about 2 weeks too, this was really starting to become second nature the more and more he trained with these powers the easier and easier it became to pick up new ones, now all he needed to do was roar.

Jaune took a deep breath in, he was ready to attack with his newest roar, this roar, was more similar to laser, however when it hit something it froze it instantly, proving itself as an Arctic Dragons roar.

As Jaune felt the Arctic Dragons Lacrima merge with all of his other Lacrima's, he knew he was getting closer and closer to controlling all of them, just 2 more left.


	8. Terra

Terra

Jaune was really pleased with himself, thus far he had learned to control all but two of his Dragon Powers, he was getting really good at it all too, his last element Arctic had been learned ridiculously quickly, only taking a few weeks.

Jaune was now sat in meditation state ready to unlock the newest Lacrima power he had, his chest glowed green, he had a good idea of what it was now, but he needed to test it out, holding his hand out over a plant, a small up and growing tree and focusing on the plant, it began to grow bigger and bigger until June stopped, this was the Lacrima from a Gaia Dragon.

 **Terra**

 **Terra Dragons were the biggest and the most physically powerful, while other plant like dragons existed around the same time those were small and quick moving, whilst these creatures we're very slow due to there body mass and there whole body was covered in large amounts of plants and from what can be gathered studying there fossils plants might have grown out of them.**

Jaune clapped his hands together, this one might be difficult, but he had learned how to use 6 other dragons powers, he was confident he could learn how to use this ones powers too, he had to try at the very least.

Training went on, with Jaune utilising movements that were reminiscent from what he had seen Sun doing, he clapped his hands together and then he made multiple movements in the same sort of style as sun had in the Vytal Festival Tournament,

As he did so the plants responded to his commands, the trees, the bushes, the shrubs and even the flowers responded to him and his movements lashing out and moving.

His body also mimicked the trees at points, his arms formed into wooden poles and vines shot out of his fingers in order for him to fight.

It wasn't just the plants but it as also there leaf's, there pedals and there roots that he could use and control, this might be useful, he might be able to use roots to trip up an opponent or take them by surprise, if he didn't use the earth to strike from bellow he'd use a root as a noose to drag them to the ground.

He found that the best power to mix this one with was the earth, because he could raise the earth to strike with roots and other plants at a greater height and he could launch parts of the earth with roots at enemies to use, however earth really was all it worked well with, it obviously did not go well with Purgatory or Arctic, Gale didn't do much better, Sea which was mostly high pressure didn't help, nor did Voltage, the only one this style really worked well with was the Cavern Dragons powers.

Otherwise he had learned this power in and out and in only a week! Now all he needed to do was finish the training.

Jaune finished his training off like all others, with a roar, with this roar a tornado of leaves and flower pedals come from his mouth, it was beautiful, but deadly and it showed as it managed to put a deep sizeable mark in a canyon wall, with that he felt his Terra Dragon powers blending into all of the other Dragon powers he had been forming and learning.

He was almost finished he had successfully learned 7 of his lacrima's time for number 8


	9. War

War

Jaune sat down in mediatory stance, this was it, the final Lacrima, Jaune took a deep breath in and focus and soon a glow came from his chest a black glow, Juane tried for a few minutes over and over thinking this was shadow, but nothing happened, he tried to dive into his shadow, but no cigar, Jaune punched the ground frustrated that he could figure it out and as he did it punched through easily.

Jaune pulled his fist from the ground and pushed his finger into the ground, it easily penetrated the ground, this needed further investigating, he went to the canyon for one last test.

Jaune ran one finger over one of the Canyon walls, his fingers easily cut through the canyon walls, Jaune took a gasp and then allowed the Lacrima to lose power before rushing to camp and flicking through the book, his grandmother had never told him about a dragon like this, he looked through the book until finally he found a Dragon that fit that description.

 **War**

 **A dragon of legend, the War Dragon is a basic unknown, there existence itself is debatable as no fossils of these monsters have been found, the only proof of there existence is fossils of dragons that look to be carved up with a massive sword, there powers are legendary and these monsters are so powerful according to the ancient text even other dragons fear these beasts, anyone to have met one of these ferocious monsters, Dragon or Human has never lived to tell the tale.**

Jaune gulped as he finished the chapter, he traced his chest, he had been given a lacrima of one of the most powerful dragons to roam Remnant!?

He was amazed that Watts had given him something this powerful… but then again had he… he most likely hadn't he most likely had stumbled upon the fossilised dragon and hadn't known what he had found and probably just assumed it was another species entirely, it made the most sense to Jaune.

But now to his bigger problem, how would he learn this, this wasn't like the other elements he had learned, heck he wasn't even sure if he could call this an element, because it pretty much wasn't, but he knew he had to try or he might activate it by accident and kill someone.

It was not an easy task, he didn't even know how it worked, but after a month he had finally found out how these powers worked, the War Dragon Lacrima, when I use turned his whole body into a dangerous weapon, his fists into blades, his fingers into knives, his skin into armour, his powers could replicate weapons.

But there was more, he reached out for Corcea More, deciding it was time for some training with it and it just flew into his hand, he experimented with this throwing the sword then reaching for it, it flew back into his grip, after a while, he could telekinetically lift this sword, he could also control it allowing it to do multiple slashes and stabs, maybe he could do this with all weapons? He would have to figure out later.

With all of this in mind, he tried to focus his War Dragon powers around a fighting style reminiscent of Pyrrha's style, he did this the best he could, because he did have a hard time to follow Pyrrha's movements at Beacon, but he did his best.

Unsurprisingly this power bonded with nothing, no element seemed to want to mix with War and to be frank Jaune didn't blame them.

In the end it took a whole three months to learn his War Dragon powers, the longest time it took to learn any of them, but he hadn't only been working on War he had been training for his other powers, he had worked to advance the rest of his Lacrima capabilities and he had also worked hard and had created four advanced techniques thus far one each for Cavern, Purgatory, Sea and Gale, he was working on more advanced techniques with other techniques.

He didn't want to advance War too much as he was scared of what its power could do if he advanced it too much, out of all his Lacrima's he needed to be the most careful with this one, because if he wasn't he had no doubt he would kill someone, so he needed to only use War when he saw fit.

This Dragons roar was… unique, it was a burst of small seated metal that took the form of swords, it was both deadly and comical, Jaune looked around since being here the canyon had taken a beating, now being covered in burn marks and cracks, once a beautiful place now it was destroyed… still better this place only be destroyed as he learned his powers and not the rest of Remnant.

But Jaune smiled, he was happy, because he had done it, he had attuned himself to all of his Lacrima's he could feel all of there powers melding to him, Cavern, Purgatory, Sea, Gale, Voltic, Arctic, Wood, War, he had done it, he was now truely God Serena.

 **So yeah those are his 8 Dragon Slayer Powers:**

 **Carvern**

 **Purgatory**

 **Sea**

 **Gale**

 **Voltaic**

 **Arctic**

 **Wood**

 **War**

 **This was difficult to do, because I tried to make as many of them original as possible, I went to the Fanon wiki and found nothing really to help me with that, I did see a few for gem related Dragon Slayer magic, but I thought that might relate to the Earth too much so I could simply put it in Cavern.**

 **There was also Cosmic, Gravity and Divine, but I felt those were way too OP, another idea I came up with was Energy, but every spell I could think of it using I could easily see being used in the War Dragon Slayer Magic, I also looked back the the dragon invasion and I noticed that most of the dragons were barely focused on, the ones focused upon the most were Mortherglare, Atlas Flame and Zirconius and even then we barely got anything.**

 **I did turn to Mashima's Rave Master and when they were giving out elemental attributes (despite the fact it added NOTHING to the story) and I ended up smacking my forehead, because some of those elements like water and ocean… ARE THE EXACT SAME THING!… but I figured it out in the end, four that he showed, one unoriginal and three original I hope you liked it all.**

 **And yes I know they became shorter and shorter through time, but I honestly didn't want to waste much time with them all, we now know his powers, now we can move on.**


	10. Chapter 9

Normal

 **Spells**

Chapter 9

Jaune continued his trek on, he remembered that Ruby said she was going to Haven in her most recent text, he hadn't gotten any texts since, concerning he wasn't in a wifi area, he'd just need to catch up on them when he found a Wi-Fi area.

His plan now to find Ruby and the others, he knew that would lead him to Cinder, Watts, Adam and everyone else he wanted to take his revenge on.

However he would need new cloths, since all he had were the torn up military briefs and Pyrrha's sash which he had wrapped around his arm, however it had not been easy, recalling the first village he had been to.

-FLASHBACK-

Jaune had just walked into the town and then something struck him in the temple, he saw it was a village man.

''What was that for?'' he asked.

''Get out you Fuanus filth!'' he cried and soon enough he was joined by several other villagers, all of them began to throw stones at him.

''I'm not a Faunus!'' Jaune cried.

But the stones kept getting thrown at him, Jaune considered using his Dragon abilities but he knew that would only attract attention from the white fang attention he didn't want, so Jaune left the village.

-FLASHBACK END-

Jaune had soon got a look at his new appearance and understood why they thought he was a Faunus, his hair had become longer, it now reached down his back to his longer body, his scar had healed over, but now it was going to be a permanent fixture, some of his skin had become scaly and his canines had become longer and sharper, maybe he could be considered a Dragon Faunus now, he'd have to think more about it later.

Jaune also had the very sneaking suspicion that he was being followed, but he ignored it and kept pushing, he needed to find something drink, his throat was dry with thirst, he tried to drink his own water, it did not go over well, he had taken a mouthful and it had hit him immediately, he had collapsed to his knees and threw up and afterwards he collapsed onto his side and shook violently for a full hour, after that it was obvious that he couldn't consume his own water, his body seemed to reject it.

So Jaune made a note to never do it again, however luck seemed to be on Jaune's side for once, as he came to a river, past the river were a hills, but Jaune didn't care for that at the moment and just began to drink the water from the river, taking deep gulps, but something felt different now, it didn't feel like drink anymore, it felt more like… food?

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts as he heard something, getting up he walked over to the hills and climbed up them to see what was happening, it was a White Fang unit, they were threatening and holding a group of people at gunpoint, they were stood a distance, but all of them had guns pointed at them, he had to act and he had a pretty good plan, he had discovered that he could use his Gale Dragon powers to fly, so he could use the only Cavern Dragon power that worked with his Gale Dragon Lacrima.

 **''Cavern Dragon Crash!''**

Diving down to the earth, he impacted the earth in front of the White Fang sending them all flying, soon enough the dust cleared and revealed him.

''Oh god its him''

''It's God Serena''

''Oh no, what are we going to do''

This was good, it was the effect Jaune wanted to have on the White Fang, as they panicked among themselves he turned to the people he saved.

''You ok?'' Jaune asked, the people he saved just nodded ''get inside, this is gonna get destructive'' they all nodded and rushed inside, Jaune then turned to the White Fang Soldiers ''I'm going to ask you really nicely once, leave, now or I will unleash my power on you!''

''Stay calm men, he's just one man'' said the commander.

''One man with the power of eight dragons'' Jaune declared ''your outmatched''

''Order the artillery to open fire!'' the commander barked.

Jaune tilted his head wondering what they meant, but then it was answered as a small explosion blasted a few feet from him, turning to see what it was Jaune saw it, tanks were parked on one of the hills and were firing upon him, Jaune had to think fast.

 **''Cavern Dragon's Defensive Wall!''** Jaune cried stomping on the ground.

A large wall arose from the earth blocking the tank shots, protecting both Jaune and the large building, it didn't cover the whole building but it covered enough to count, Jaune doubted they would be shooting at the building, it must have been important somehow.

But anyways, this gave Jaune plenty of time to think up a strategy, first of all he needed to deal with the artillery as it was the biggest threat, he didn't know how tough he was exactly, but he didn't want to start tests with tank fire, next he'd need to take down all of the soldiers and Jaune had a perfect idea how to do that.

But in order to do that he would need to deal with the soldiers, because if he just jumped out they would shoot him, already covered, Jaune left out of the defensive wall and all the soldiers were ready to fire on him.

 **''Wood Dragons Root Wrap!''** Jaune cried thrusting his hand forwards, the roots then burst from the ground and wrapped around the White Fang Soldiers before dragging them down to the ground harshly.

Jaune then turned to the tanks, now being able to deal with them, he punched forwards and called out **''Voltaic Dragons Shock Blast!''** a wave of lightning came out of Jaune's fists and hit the tanks shocking them, the shock blast would shut them down for a little bit, now he needed to destroy them, but before he could, bullets started to fly at him, some hitting him before bouncing off his Aura, the soldiers had freed themselves quickly and were now shooting back, oh well, better deal with them.

Jaune quickly spun around before he thrusting both of his hands forwards **''Gale Dragons Twister!''** a tornado formed and went towards the white fang, sucking them up and throwing them into others, it was short lived though as the tornado went out rather quickly, but Jaune didn't panic.

 **''Arctic Dragons Environment!''** Jaune cried sweeping his hands out and the whole floor became ice, causing the White Fang Members to slip and fall only a few being able to keep a hold on the slipper environment, but that wasn't all **''Purgatory Dragons Steel Fists!''**

Jaune's fists ignited on the blood red fire and he started to fight through the foot soldiers, beating all of them easily and leaving them unconscious, but Jaune was so distracted he forgot about the tanks, which had now become fully operational again and started to fire at him again.

Hearing the tank fire, Jaune quickly turned and knew he had to think on his feet and he did.

 **''Purgatory Dragons Flame Steam!''**

Streams of blood red flames burst from his hands and melted the tank shots, his Purgatory Dragons Flame Stream was a weakened version of another attack of his, but as much as he liked it he knew he couldn't use it to block both the tank shots and the shots from the White Fang grunts, especially since the tanks were rolling up to him now.

No choice, he needed to use an advanced technique and Jaune though he had just the one, lowering the defensive wall he could see all the cannons pointed at him ready to fire upon him, but Jaune was ready bringing his arms down onto the ground he roared his attack out with all his power.

 **''CAVERN DRAGON EARTH DESTRUCTION!''**

The earth underneath them exploded, the ground underneath everyone was obliterated sending the earth and everything on it flying, the white Fang, the stones everything, the only thing that was in place was the Earth Jaune was crouched down on, he stood up and looked around at the destruction he had caused, the area was devastated, the tanks were torn to shreds and the white fang were all injured and looking at him in terror.

''Leave, now!'' Jaune growled.

''R-RETREAT!'' screamed the commander.

Soon enough all the White Fang members ran as fast as there legs could carry them, Jaune had to give it to them when they wanted to they could really move and soon they were out of sight, now that they were all gone, Jaune collapsed to his knees and let out short gasps of air, that took more out of him than he expected it to, but it was one of his advanced techniques, he'd obviously need a lot more training before he could do it freely.

Juan heard whispers behind him and turned around to see all of the people he had saved steering at him wide eyed.

''D-did you do all of this?'' one of them asked, gesturing to the damage.

''Yeah, yeah I did'' Jaune said.

''A-amazing'' breathed one of them.

One of them the leader walked up and said ''thank you, young man''

''No problem'' Jaune said standing up ''I was just passing through''

''Please, we are the forge guild'' said the man.

Jaune had heard about them from Ruby, they built some of the best weapons in all of Remnant and they only took commissions from the best huntsmen.

''Ah, I've heard of you, pleasure'' Jaune panted ''I'm sorry, I'm just tired''

''It's alright'' the leader said ''I am the forge master''

''Nice to meet you, I'm… God Serena'' said Jaune, considering saying his real name for a second ''wait, why not fight them yourselves?''

''We are forgers, not warriors and thanks to that attack, soon we must leave, but we'd like to thank you by giving you a token to show our appreciation'' said the forge master.

''N-no you don't have to do that'' Jaune panted.

''Please sir'' said another.

''We insist'' another forger said.

''Please, it is a mater of honour to us and we are indebted to you, so please'' said the forge master.

''Hmm'' Jaune mused, he didn't want to take the offer, he felt like he was stealing from people who had stopped from being stolen, but he had little choice and thus decided to use this ''I just want some food, a shower, some clothes, a place to rest, I'd like some wifi so I can check something and I'd like some help to forge something, a weapon''

''What kind of weapon?'' The forge master asked.

''I've got an idea, I'll draw up the blueprints or the basic idea and give it to you'' said Jaune ''but I'd like the shower rest and food first''

-LINE BREAK-

A few days later both Jaune and the forgers were ready to leave, they were going there own seperate ways, but the forgers had kindly provided for Jaune, he now knew that Ruby and the others were in Vacuo, so he was ready to head there.

He was now dressed in clothes that they had managed to provide for him, they consisted of a rather fancy coat, that were, black, white and yellow, along with fancy black pants and black boots with yellow soles, they had managed to get him a hair band to hold his hair into a pony tail, his new weapon was on his back.

His new weapon was something to be admired, it took days to make, but they had made it, it was a large wheel that had to rest on his back, it looked a lot like a Dharmachakra, with 9 swords pointing out of it, each blade had an element of dust that would aline with his Dragon Elements and they were designed to come out for his War Dragon powers to be able to wield them, Corcea More sat on top of all the blades crowning it.

Jaune was pleased with it and knew it would serve him well on his journey, he turned to the Forgers, he knew it was time to say goodbye.

''Thank you for your kindness'' said Jaune bowing in thanks.

''No, thank you for saving us'' said the forge master ''but now we must part, I hope we meet again''

''So do I'' said Jaune, Jaune flashed a smile and walked on, he was going to Haven now he had more than one thing to do there.

 **Spells used:**

 **Arctic Dragons Environment: a radius designated by the user freezes completely making an icy floor.**

 **Cavern Dragon Crash: the user jumped from a high distance into the earth causing a massive crash in the progress.**

 **Cavern Dragon Defensive Wall: the user stomps down on the ground and a wall rises from the ground.**

 **Gale Dragons Twister: the user spins around forming wind around them before sending it off, sending a small tornado.**

 **Purgatory Dragon Steel Fist: basically Natsu's fire dragon fist.**

 **Purgatory Dragon Flame Stream: the user punched forwards and a stream of flames comes from there fist.**

 **Voltic Dragon Shock Blast: the user thrusts there hand forwards and a small yet expanding electric wave comes out of it, this wave can shut down all machines.**

 **Wood Dragon Root Wrap: under commands from the user roots burst from the ground and ensnare a target before dragging them to the ground.**


End file.
